


Text

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [9]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: “Hey.” Scott flopped down on the bed next to Mitch, letting out a puff of air when he made contact with the mattress. “Is it time for bed? I’m tired.”





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Imagine your OTP sleeping in the same bed. Person A who is always on their phone at night, starts to go on their texting app. Person B notices and secretly tries to look over A's shoulder. Person B then finds that A is bragging about how amazing B is to their other friends."

“Hey.” Scott flopped down on the bed next to Mitch, letting out a puff of air when he made contact with the mattress. “Is it time for bed? I’m tired.”

Mitch didn’t look up from his phone, but reached an arm out to tug his blanket out from under Scott. Scott rolled to the side, helping Mitch free it and slipping underneath once Mitch lifted it up. 

“Cuddles?” Scott tucked himself up against Mitch without waiting for an answer and threw an arm over Mitch’s waist.

Mitch still didn’t look up from his phone, tapping away at whatever conversation he was having.

“Mitchy. C’mon. You’re sick; you need to rest so you can feel better soon.”

Mitch hummed, removing a hand from his phone to pat Scott’s arm, but moving it right back a moment later. 

Scott nudged the back of Mitch’s head with his nose. “What are you talking about that’s so important, anyway?” 

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” Mitch tucked his phone slightly closer to his chest, flashing a small smile at Scott.

“Put your phone away and sleep, then.”

“In a bit, Scotty.”

Scott grumbled slightly, but closed his eyes and pulled himself even closer to Mitch.

After a moment, he opened them back up, planning to needle Mitch into sleeping again. Instead, his gaze fell on the conversation Mitch was having.

_ He’s so sweet _

_ What did scott do now _

_ Like I wasn’t feeling well today so he went out and bought me my favourite soup  _

_ And now he’s come to make sure I’m sleeping at a reasonable time _

_ And he’s cuddling up against me? He’s so cute and soft _

_ You deserve it, Mitchy _

_ How did I manage to get someone so sweet and caring _

_ He’s good for you _

_ He deserves the world he treats me so well I love him so much :( _

“Mitchy.” Scott forced the lump in his throat away.

“Yeah, yeah, Scott. I’m gonna sleep in a sec.”

“No. Mitchy.” He couldn’t suppress the slight frogginess in his voice. “You love me?”

Mitch’s head turned towards Scott’s. “Why are you reading my messages.”

“It wasn’t on purpose. I’m sorry. It’s just-”

“I’m teasing, baby. Don’t worry. I don’t have anything to hide from you.”

Scott tightened his arms around Mitch. “So you love me?”

“Was it not obvious? You’re my everything, Scotty.”

This time, Scott didn’t have any hope in keeping his voice clear. “I love you, too, Mitchy. So much.”

Mitch set his phone down on his nightstand and turned off the lights. “I know, baby. You’re the best.”

“That’s you. I’m just doing my best to match up to you.”

Mitch turned in Scott’s arms, pressing his face into Scott’s front. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but thank you.”

“Always. Sleep well, Mitchy.”

“I love you.”

Scott let a wide smile stretch across his face, dropping a kiss on the top of Mitch’s head. “I love you.”


End file.
